


Favorite Book

by LittleVala



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVala/pseuds/LittleVala
Summary: Vala returns a book she "borrowed" from Daniel while he was away. Hot headed Daniel followed by a little Vala/Daniel tenderness.





	Favorite Book

“I could tell it was your favorite book because of all the notes you wrote in the margins.” Vala hesitantly set the precious book in front of Daniel. She knew she shouldn’t have taken it but in all honestly she had become bored while he had been away on a mission. With out looking up at her Daniel slid the book toward him, and eventually held it against himself as if to protect it. Not that it mattered whatever damage Vala did was done, and he couldn’t replace the memories or notes that she most likely damaged.

“And just how did you get in here, into MY office, while I was gone?” Daniel questioned still not looking at her. Vala could hear that he was less than pleased at her current petty theft. Well, borrowing, because she was giving it back.

“One of those adorable little airmen let me in when I told him I had left my hair clip on the desk. I couldn’t possibly go with out it while you were gone.” Vala defended herself. She watched as Daniel used his free hand to take off his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose. A signature Daniel move when he had become irritated with Vala. 

“Vala, you can’t just come into my office whenever you please and just take my things with out asking! I don’t know how many time I have to tell you that or have my access card changed before you get that!” Daniel’s voice rose as he came to finally make eye contact with her. As a general rule Vala had vowed to never let Daniel’s anger ever affect her or at least visibly affect her in front of him. She had genuinely wanted to talk about the book and it’s meaning to Daniel. She had expected him to be frustrated but this level of condescension was more than she thought she had earned.

“Look, I’m sorry I took it but that doesn’t mean you get to just yell at me for it!” Vala tightened her stance as if preparing for battle.

“No, I think I do. I do get to yell at you. You never listen! And you think you can just flit around here and do whatever you want. People and things aren’t solely for your amusement, Vala.” Daniel stood and mimicked her stance. Redness began to creep up his face and that one particular vein in his forehead was beginning to protrude. She’d really done it this time. She could almost laugh, and she almost did, all this over some silly book.

“Well I guess I’ll just pack my bags and leave then since this world isn’t meant for me!” Vala huffed and slammed his office door. As she stormed down the corridor toward the elevator she could feel the eyes of other scientists and airmen burning a hole in her backside. She refused to make eye contact with any of them. As the elevator doors opened she could hear the murmurs beginning behind her. As much as she loved the rumor mill she did not need this getting back to General Landry. Becoming even more frustrated she entered the elevator and jammed the button for her quarters. As she looked up she caught sight of Daniel coming out of his office. Oh no he doesn’t! She thought as she repeatedly pressed the door close button. Satisfaction was hers as the doors closed on Daniel just seconds before he could get to the elevator. 

Vala exited the elevator just as quickly as she had entered it. It only took her a few moments to get to her quarters and slip inside. She could at least savor a few moments of silence before Daniel would arrive. Enjoying the few moments of silence Vala took a deep breath and sat down at the edge of her bed. Just as soon as she exhaled there came a knock on the door. She didn’t respond. Daniel rolled his eyes at her childishness. Why did it always have to be this way?

“I know you’re in there. Can we talk?”

“That depends do you actually want to talk or do you just want to yell at me more?” Vala challenged from her side of the door. Letting out his own heavy sigh Daniel tested the door knob. Surprisingly, he found it to be unlocked. He opened the door slightly, just enough for his head to peep around the corner.

“I actually want to talk.” He relented. Vala made a disgruntled noise at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Daniel took that as a yes considering things weren’t being thrown at him and she didn’t explicitly tell him to get out. “Why did you take it, Vala?”

“I was bored.” She stated matter of factly.

“Vala…” Daniel used his I-know-that’s-not-the-truth voice.

“Fine…” Vala released her arms from in front of her chest and stood up with an exaggerated sigh. “I took it because it looked interesting.”

“Vala…” he laced her name with a warning tone. He didn’t have time for her games.

“Forget it Daniel. You have your book back can’t you just drop it?” Vala relaxed her her arms down at her side. She didn’t feel like fighting today. She just wanted one day to be different than every other day.

“No, I’m not going to just forget it. Why do you only take my things, or only choose to bug me?”

“That’s not true. I help Sam all the time in her lab, Cam and I spar in the gym, and Teal’c and I watch your planet’s television shows.” Vala corrected him.

“I said bug me. Those aren’t exactly annoying things you’re doing with or to them.” Daniel hung his head. Trying to get the truth out of Vala was like wringing out a wash cloth under water. “Will you just tell me the truth, please?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ll laugh.”

“I promise I won’t laugh.” Vala shifted her gaze to look at him. He better not be lying or he’d find her bedside lamp closer to him than it was previously.

“I went to pick up my hair clip but I saw the book open on your desk. I don’t think you intentionally left it open considering the spin is almost bent in half.” Vala paused and bit her lip. “It was open to a page about Qetesh. Naturally, it piqued my interest to see what your world had written about her. Then I read your notes.” She paused once more. “You were right.”

“About what?” Daniel had moved to sit next to her while she explained herself to him.

“The book questioned whether Qetesh’s Qadashah, the women of Qetesh’s temple, were courtesans or if they were just temple staff. You stated that you thought they were the former rather than the latter.” A visible shudder rolled through her. “I couldn’t finish reading it. It brought up too many bad memories I thought I’d finally forgotten.” Vala tried not to jerk away from Daniel’s hand as he placed it on her shoulder.

“There was one girl I remember that was among the Qadashah. She was 14 maybe 15? We, Qetesh I mean, used her as bait for Ba’al in one of there many ‘peace talks’. Qetesh had made her into a walking time bomb. Somehow Ba’al had gotten word of the plan and slaughtered the girl in front of his Jaffas.” Vala gave a slight shake of her head as she finished her story. Clearing her throat she sat up straighter and made eye contact with Daniel. “Well,” she forced a chuckle, “enough of that. That was a past life but it was definitely interesting to see how long she had kept up her harem of women to lure men with.” Vala found her sudden closeness to Daniel uncomfortable as she had just laid her self bare. Daniel always had a way of getting the truth out of her much to her chagrin. Before she could get too far away Daniel caught her hand. Instead of jerking herself lose Vala stopped in her tracks. With a gentle tug as he stood Daniel pulled her into a soft hug against him.

“I’m sorry Vala.” He apologized. “Sometimes I forget the life you led before coming here wasn’t just you being a space pirate.” He felt her give a nod against his chest. “That can’t have been easy for you to share. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me.” It meant a lot to him that Vala was able to open up. It always seemed like the stories she told were only those of her exploits after Qetesh. Not that he blamed her. It took Sam a long time to confide in Daniel about Jolinar, and Sam, in comparison to Vala, had been lucky that Jolinar was a Tok’Ra and had only inhabited her for a short amount of time. Vala had gone, what was it, ten year as a host. He could only imagine the blood shed and atrocities she had seen herself do to others.

“I’m so sorry Vala.” Daniel repeated. Vala tightened her grip around him as he placed gentle kiss against her forehead. Something that shocked even him that he did it. Vala still held him tight, and didn’t make a sound. They stayed like that for sometime. It made Daniel realize that as much as Vala gave off this childish, care free attitude deep down she was just as troubled and messed up as the rest of Sg-1.


End file.
